The invention relates to a PDA (personal digital assistant) phone, and in particular to a method of controlling a PDA (personal digital assistant) phone.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Recently, PDA (personal digital assistant) phones have been available to all. A PDA phone provides variable functions. To access these functions, however, complicated manipulation procedures are required, inconvenience is incurred thereby. For example, to execute a function, a user scrolls through a hierarchical menu to execute the desired function.
In addition, function menu displayed in a user interface for a conventional PDA phone differs from a normal mobile phone. Users who are familiar with manipulation of a normal mobile phone may have trouble in using the PDA phone. He or she cannot find a desired function item simply at a guess. For example, a Windows Mobile operation system, which is common for a PDA phone, presents a user interface similar to a Window interface implemented in a computer system. The user interface presented by the Windows Mobile operation system is widely different from a user interface provided in a mobile phone. Accordingly, users who are familiar with manipulation of a normal mobile phone may have trouble in using the PDA phone.
Accordingly, a new user interface is needed for a PDA phone to overcome the described problem.